


The Big Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #452: The Holly and the Ivy. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #452: The Holly and the Ivy. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Big Day

~

Harry’d thought he’d be the nervous one on the big day. After all, he hated attention, and there were several hundred people attending their wedding, but as they waited for their cue beneath the holly and ivy decorated archway, it was _Severus_ who was trembling. 

“All right?” whispered Harry, fingers squeezing Severus’.

Severus exhaled. “This is a journey on which I never thought I’d be embarking.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “If you’ve doubts--” 

Severus snorted. “I have no doubts.” He smirked. “Plus, someone has to look after you.” 

Harry grinned, reassured. “ _Plus_ , you adore me.” 

Severus hummed. “Indeed. There is that.” 

~

The ceremony proceeded perfectly, Harry stating his vows in clear, unwavering tones, Severus stating his sincerely, with such depth of emotion that people were crying. 

During the reception, Harry thanked Neville for arranging the flowers. “I never asked. Why holly and ivy? It’s not Christmas.” 

“For the symbolism,” said Neville. “Holly signifies domestic happiness, ivy’s for wedded love and affection.” 

“Qualities couples should cultivate,” murmured Severus, cupping Harry’s elbow. “Shall we dance?”

“You’re smug,” Harry said as they twirled across the floor. 

Severus smirked. “Why not? I’ve captured the greatest hero of the age.” 

Harry hummed, content. “So have I.” 

~


End file.
